University of Evansville
The University of Evansville (UE) is a small, private university with approximately 3,050 students located in Evansville, Indiana. Founded in 1854 as Moores Hill College, it is located near the interchange of the Lloyd Expressway and U.S. Route 41. It is affiliated with the United Methodist Church. The University features liberal arts and sciences degrees, most with strong cooperative learning opportunities both on and off campus. UE operates a satellite campus, Harlaxton College, in Grantham, England. UE athletic teams participate in NCAA Division I athletics as a member of the Missouri Valley Conference. The teams are known as the Purple Aces. The University of Evansville is nationally renowned for its Theatre and Physical Therapy departments. The University is known as a leader in the area of New Formalism poetry as the home of The Formalist and its successor journal, Measure. The University of Evansville Press also publishes exclusively books and anthologies on formal poetry, including an annual winner of its Richard Wilbur Award. Academics On April 9, 2010 the Board of Trustees selected Thomas A. Kazee, former Executive Vice President and Provost at Furman University, as the University of Evansville's 23rd president. Former president Stephen G. Jennings began retiring in May 2010. Kazee assumed Presidential duties on June 1, 2010. In August 2010, Forbes magazine listed the University of Evansville at No. 296 on their 610 "Best Colleges" list. This list was compiled from 6,600 colleges and universities worldwide, with the note that there was very little distinction between the highest rated institution to the last as the criteria for inclusion was extremely high and those institutions cited all share excellent status as institutions of Higher Learning. That same month, US News & World Report recognized the University of Evansville as one of the 10 best regional universities in the Midwest in its annual ranking of "America's Best Colleges". Colleges and schools The University of Evansville is academically organized into three colleges and two schools: * College of Arts & Sciences contains these departments: Archaeology and Art History, Art, Biology, Chemistry, Communication, English, Foreign Languages, History and Geography, Law, Politics, and Society, Mathematics, Music, Philosophy and Religion, Physics, Psychology, and Theatre * College of Education & Health Sciences ** contains the School of Education ** contains these departments: Exercise and Sports Studies, Nursing and Health Sciences, and Physical Therapy * College of Engineering & Computer Science contains the Electrical Engineering and Computer Science Department and the Mechanical and Civil Engineering Department * The Schroeder Family School of Business Administration contains the Department of Accounting and Business Administration Harlaxton College In addition to studying in the city of Evansville, the University's students can choose to study abroad in England at Harlaxton College, "The British Campus of the University of Evansville". The College was formed and controlled by Stanford University prior to its passing to The University of Evansville. The college is located about 90 miles north of London in Lincolnshire, a few miles away from the town of Grantham, England (home of Sir Isaac Newton and Margaret Thatcher). The study abroad program at the University of Evansville has consistently been rated as one of the best study abroad programs in the nation, ranked #1 in Europe and #7 globally. Accreditations The electrical and mechanical engineering programs have been continuously accredited by ABET since 1970, and the civil engineering and computer engineering programs since 1997. The School of Business Administration is accredited by the AACSB International and provides a variety of professional programs in accounting, economics, finance, global business, management or marketing. The Exercise Science major is endorsed by the American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM) and the National Strength and Conditioning Association (NSCA). History The University of Evansville began in 1854 when Moores Hill Male and Female Collegiate Institute was founded by John Moore in the small town of Moores Hill in southeastern Indiana. The first college building at Moores Hill, Moore Hall, was completed on December 1, 1856, although the opening day of classes for the new college were held in the unfinished building on September 9th. The institution struggled financially during its time in Moores Hill, and a fire destroyed Moore Hall in 1915. The institution continued to operate in a second building, Carnegie Hall, until the move to Evansville. The former campus in Moores Hill continued operation as an elementary and high school. Carnegie Hall is now maintained as a museum. On March 21, 1917, George S. Clifford made a presentation at a special session of the Indiana Conference of the Methodist Church. He suggested moving the college to Evansville, Indiana. Clifford produced a map that indicated a lack of colleges in the Evansville area - there were none within 50 miles of the city within Indiana. After deliberation, the school was relocated to Evansville in 1919 and renamed Evansville College. It operated in temporary quarters in downtown Evansville until Administration Hall (now Olmsted Hall) was completed in 1922. This is the only building remaining on campus from before World War II. In the period from World War II to 1960, Evansville College grew significantly. Enrollment grew from about 400 during the Great Depression to 1,500 in 1946. Also following the war, the Science and Engineering Building and Alumni Memorial Union were commissioned. The Clifford Memorial Library was completed in 1957. Five residence halls were built between 1958 and 1967, along with a fitness center, dining hall, and an art building. In 1967, due to the institution's growth and organizational changes, the name was changed to the University of Evansville with the approval of the Indiana State General Assembly. Also in 1967, a new theater building, Hyde Hall, housing Shanklin Theater was finished. In 2010 The University of Evansville completed early its Endowment Campaign to raise $80 million after having raised an additional $60 million five years previous to the new campaign. Athletics The University of Evansville athletic teams have the nickname the Purple Aces (originally the "Pioneers"). Both men's and women's varsity sports play at the NCAA Division I level and compete in the Missouri Valley Conference, except for the men's swimming and diving teams which compete in the Mid-American Conference Campus The university is known for its grassy open spaces and tree cover. The university landscape is well maintained , and many students take advantage of the spacious lawns and large shade trees. The campus is bounded on the north by the Lloyd Expressway, the south by Lincoln Avenue, west by Rotherwood Avenue, and on the east by Weinbach Avenue. Walnut Street bisects the campus. Sesquicentennial Oval, the ceremonial entrance to campus, opens off of Lincoln Avenue. The oval was named in 2004 in commemoration of the university's 150th anniversary. The Schroeder Family School of Business, McCurdy Alumni Memorial Union, Hyde Hall, Olmsted Administration Hall, Clifford Memorial Library, and Koch (pronounced Cook) Center for Science and Engineering surround Sesquicentennial Oval. Most of the buildings follow an old limestone motif, and renovations generally emulate the rest of the building. Accomplishments In the 2008-2009 Academic school year, the University of Evansville captured a title in the Concrete Canoe over perennial winners, the University of Wisconsin–Madison. The winning canoe, named Sauske, will compete at the national convention in Alabama. The American Society of Civil Engineers at UE also claimed top honors at the same conference competition. The ASCE chapter at UE has been increasing their placing in their region since 2004, steadily increasing in the ranks despite hard competition from renowned engineering schools like Purdue and UW–Madison. Greek life Sororities * Alpha Omicron Pi 1951 * Alpha Phi 1974-1983 (closed) * Chi Omega 1951 * Delta Omega Zeta (local) * Phi Mu 1952 * Zeta Tau Alpha 1964 Fraternities * Sigma Phi Epsilon 1955 * Lambda Chi Alpha 1956 * Sigma Alpha Epsilon 1957 * Tau Kappa Epsilon 1957 * Phi Kappa Tau 1968 * Phi Gamma Delta 1997 Notable alumni Entertainment * David Emge, actor Dawn of the Dead * Crista Flanagan, actress, comedian MadTV * Kelli Giddish, actress All My Children * Ron Glass, actor Firefly, Barney Miller * Deirdre Lovejoy, actress The Wire * Rami Malek, actor The Pacific, Night at the Museum, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and The War at Home * Jack McBrayer, actor 30 Rock * Jim Michaels, producer of Supernatural, Everybody Hates Chris, and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Carrie Preston, actress * The Watson Twins, Musicians * Karl Kenzler, actor Marry Poppins * Kimberly D'Armond, actor Sorry, Right Number * Matt Williams, producer and writer of The Cosby Show, Home Improvement, and Roseanne * David McFadzean producer and writer of Home Improvement and Roseanne * Rutina Wesley, actress True Blood Business * Khalid Almolhem, Director General of Saudi Arabian Airlines * Wayne Davidson, former CEO of Bristol-Myers Squibb * Adam Johnson, CEO of Hydraulic Wind Power, LLC Sports * Andy Benes, former MLB player * Don Buse, NBA All-Star * Jamey Carroll, MLB player * Sal Fasano, MLB All Star * Jamie Davison, infielder for Rockford Thunder NPF pro softball team * Scott Haffner, Former NBA player who was drafted in the 2nd round of the 1989 NBA draft * Mark Murray, professional baseball player * Troy Perkins, DC United MLS Goal Keeper * Jerry Sloan, NBA player and Hall of Fame head coach * Cory Elenio, Columbus Crew MLS Midfielder * Alec Dufty, NY Red Bulls MLS Goal Keeper * David Weir, soccer player for Everton F.C., Rangers F.C., Hearts and Scotland * Joe Fiorentino Martial Arts Champion, 2008 #1 Ranked Director Division Grappler in the Nation, Inducted into United States Martial Arts Hall of Fame, Awarded President's Volunteer Service Award from President Obama, 2010 Illinois State Bar Association Law Enforcement Award. Sciences and Engineering * Richard Harbert Smith, professor and researcher of aeronautical engineering at MIT (1929/45). Other * John B. Conaway, Lieutenant General and former Chief of National Guard Bureau * Marilyn Durham, novelist * Lisel Mueller, poet who won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1997 * David J. Lawson, a Bishop of the United Methodist Church References Bibliography * Klinger, George; "We Face the Future Unafraid" (Evansville, Ind; University of Evansville Press, 2003). ISBN 978-0-930982-56-0 External links * Official website * Official athletics website * Campus map * Harlaxton College British campus * Category:Education in Evansville, Indiana Category:Universities and colleges affiliated with the United Methodist Church Category:Universities and colleges in Indiana Category:Educational institutions established in 1854 Category:National Register of Historic Places in Evansville, Indiana Category:Council of Independent Colleges Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:North Central Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Visitor attractions in Evansville, Indiana